SOS
by AeternaNive
Summary: Haru tiene un problema, uno que comienza a interponerse entre él y la piscina. La única solución aparente: buscarle una novia.
1. Capítulo 1: El problema de Haru

¡Hola, bomboncitos! Vengo con un nuevo fic de Free! (tengo un problema con éste anime, ya lo he aceptado), y esta vez no es un drabble ni un one-shot :D. Como leyeron, éste pequeño tiene planeados por lo menos dos o tres capítulos más, y será un hermoso HaruGou nacido de muchas de insomnio.

Dedicado especialmente a Gaby, que cumplió años recientemente. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que te guste tu regalo.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a su creador, Koji Oji._

Ahora sí, sin más palabrería, espero que disfruten la lectura.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haru miró de un lado a otro, aturdido por el bullicio en la sala. Y pensar que solamente eran cuatro personas, incluido él. Nagisa y Rei discutían tan ruidosamente como siempre, alegando sobre las desventajas y desventajas de llamar a la policía; Makoto, por su parte, trataba de calmarlos agitando las manos suavemente, pero su voz solamente contribuía a empeorar la atmósfera.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz de Gou fue como un regalo cuando acalló a todos los demás en una sola oración.

—¡Gou-chan! —chilló Nagisa, e ignoró la mirada fatal que ella le dirigió por llamarla de ese modo—. ¿Podrías decirle a Rei que llamar a la policía es una mala idea? Ellos sólo empeorarán las cosas

—¿La poli…

—Nagisa-senpai, lo correcto en este tipo de situaciones es remitirse a las autoridades —Rei no dejó terminar a Gou, empeñado como estaba en defender su postura.

El sonido del silbato retumbó en las paredes del salón, aturdiendo a todos los presentes, que hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Makoto-senpai— llamó con voz exigente, suponiendo que el castaño sería la persona más confiable en ese momento—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Rei quiere llamar a la policía¿

Makoto le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, luego miró a Haru que tenía el ceño tan ligeramente fruncido, que la mayoría no lo hubieran notado. Pero ellos no eran la mayoría.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —No necesitó preguntarle nada más, la expresión en sus ojos lo decía todo. El moreno suspiró pesadamente y miró a su amigo, que se apresuró a poner en claro la situación.

—Haru tiene… una acosadora

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos, redondos como platos, clavados en la pared. Le tomó un segundo procesar las palabras, uno más hacerse una idea de su significado, y poco menos que eso dar señales de vida otra vez. Miró a Haru, que permanecía con la vista clavada en la piscina como si añorara algo que nunca podría volver a tener.

—¿A qué te refieres con "una acosadora"? —frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Makoto.

—Bueno…—el chico movió nerviosamente las manos, como si nada más tocar el tema lo asustara. ¿Qué clase de acosadora podía ponerlo así? Mako no era reconocido por su valor a la hora de ver filmes de terror, pero nunca lo había visto ponerse así por un ser humano… o no por uno vivo, al menos —. Hace un par de semanas, Haru comenzó a recibir extrañas notas con forma de corazón y con su nombre escrito; las dejaban en su lugar en el salón de clases o en su casillero, incluso hubo una entre sus libros.

Gou puso toda su atención en él, formándose una imagen mental de cada cosa que le contaba; en su imaginación, una silueta anormalmente larga y oscura avanzaba flotando hacia las cosas que Haru cuando nadie miraba, olía sus libros y luego depositaba un pequeño corazón (de muchos que llevaba en una bolsa transparente) entre sus hojas. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para aterrizar sus pensamientos en la realidad, justo a tiempo para no perderse el resto de la historia.

—Al principio no le prestamos mucha atención, pensamos que era solamente alguna chica tratando de ganar su atención unas semanas antes del día de San Valentín, pero luego…—hizo una pausa que le provocó un tic en la ceja a la chica— las cartas comenzaron a multiplicarse, aparecían en todos lados, hasta bajo la puerta de su casa. Y hoy en la piscina, encontramos todos esos formando la palabra "love"— señaló una bolsa plástica transparente llena de figuritas de papel rojo.

A su lado, la víctima de los agravios pareció estremecerse ligeramente. Ya entendía todo. Esa chica, quien quiera que fuera, había cruzado el límite de lo aceptable al colarse en la piscina, el único lugar donde Haru se sentía completamente libre. Gou caminó hasta sentarse cerca de él.

—¿Haruka-senpai, tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser? —su voz sonó mucho más dulce, más bajita de lo normal, como si le estuviera tratando de convencer a un gatito asustado de salir de su escondite. Él negó con la cabeza, su mirada todavía fija en la piscina.

—Está claro lo que debemos hacer— dijo Rei al fin, luego de haberse mantenido meditabundo durante toda la explicación—. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Rei-chan, no podemos llamar a la policía sólo por unos cuantos corazones de papel— se quejó el rubio, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia

—Me temo que Nagisa tiene razón—admitió Makoto—. No creo que la policía quiera hacer algo respecto a esto.

Todo eso le parecía inverosímil. Sabía –y no iba a negarlo- que Haru era un chico apuesto y que eso, junto con su personalidad misteriosa, atraía a algunas chicas de la escuela, pero normalmente era una emoción pasajera.

_Al menos son sólo corazones de papel. Por ahora._

—Aún así tenemos que hacer algo— Rei se llevó la mano a la barbilla y frunció el ceño, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—. Si las cosas siguen así, Haruka-senpai podría comenzar a recibir fotografías y mensajes insinuantemente peligrosos.

Al menos no era la única escandalosa.

—Gou-chan, tú eres mujer. ¿Qué te haría abandonar tu obsesión por un chico? —la pregunta de Nagisa hizo que todas las miradas, incluido un par de bonitos ojos azules, se dirigieran a ella.

_¡Cómo si alguna vez hubiera acosado a un chico!_

No, su profesor de preescolar no contaba.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de mantener la compostura. Tal vez…

—Que él tuviera una novia— soltó. Era lo mejor que se ocurría en ese momento—. Supongo que si a mí me gustara alguien y él tuviera una novia, terminaría por resignarme, pero en este caso eso es…

—¡Brillante! —Nagisa saltó de su lugar con los ojos llenos de apremio—. Tenemos que conseguirte una novia, Haru-chan.

El aludido parecía perplejo y Gou se preguntó si tendría idea de lo que estaban sugiriendo en realidad. Eso despertó su curiosidad. ¿Haru habría tenido novia alguna vez? No lo creía, pero ya estaban en la preparatoria y la mayoría de los chicos habían salido con alguna chica por lo menos. ¿Lo habría hecho él? ¿O al menos le habría gustado alguien?

Estaba tan ocupada siendo curiosa que se perdió la parte de la conversación en que los muchachos discutían quién sería la novia de mentira ideal para Haru. Pero escuchó la conclusión.

—Gou-chan, tienes que ser tú.

Tú. Tú. Tú. La palabra resonó en sus oídos como un eco interminable.

—¡¿Eh?! —Rei la sujetó por un brazo y Nagisa por el otro, mientras Makoto intentaba calmarla antes de que le arrojara cualquier cosa al rubio. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué ella? Convivía demasiado con Haru para hacer algo así sin que las cosas se volvieran incómodas.

—Gou-san, Nagisa-kun tiene razón. Nadie más está enterado de esto, si se lo pedimos a otra chica, los rumores podrían esparcirse, y entonces la acosadora se enteraría de que el noviazgo es una farsa— Rei se acomodó los lentes como hacía normalmente, pero en ese momento pareció una táctica para hacer parecer más convincente su argumento.

—Además, creo que Haru se sentiría más cómodo contigo que con una desconocida— añadió Makoto, con su voz tranquilizadora y gentil.

—Y seguro que ninguna chica querrá acercarse a tu novio—concluyó Nagisa, como lanzándole un enorme bloque de cemento encima.

—Pero yo no… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le lanzó una mirada furiosa al pequeño rubio que sonreía con fingida inocencia.

Miró a Haru buscando auxilio, y en ese momento algo la hizo olvidar todas sus quejas. ¿De verdad le afectaba tanto? Normalmente él se hubiera marchado a nadar sin más, pero seguía ahí, escuchando sus gritos y gruñidos sin mover ningún músculo. Y esa mirada que le había dado… había sido sólo por un momento, pero la había captado perfectamente, como si, por primera vez desde el día en que se conocieron, pudiera entender sus sentimientos. Suspiró.

—Mi hermano va a matarme— dijo al fin, y pudo jurar que _él_ la había mirado otra vez.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Vale, la acosadora es terriblemente cursi (lo que la hace terriblemente creepy para mí) y al parecer inofensiva, pero supuse que eso sería suficiente para espantar al pobre Haru (?) y se los juro, cambié esa parte por lo menos diez veces antes de publicarlo.  
Recuerden que pueden plasmar su opinión en los reviews, incluidos zapatazos y verdurazos, y que siempre los tomo en cuenta a la hora de volver a escribir. También pueden hacer sugerencias o pedidos sobre fics con tramas/parejas en específico; quién sabe, podría tomar el reto de escribirlo a ver cómo me va.

Espero que tengan un hermoso día. Y recuerden: larga vida a los lectores.

¡Besitos! (:


	2. Capítulo 2: El lugar que te gusta

¡Buenas, chocolatitos! ¿Están bien estos días? Espero que sí.

Hoy no voy a detenerme con muchas palabras, sólo les digo que aquí está el segundo capítulo de este HaruGou dedicado a Gaby, a quien le agradezco mucho su apoyo estos días.

Disfruten la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Operación S.O.S. **_

_**Equipo 1.**_

_**Jueves, 07:20 hrs. Pasillos de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

_**Objetivo: Extender el rumor.**_

—Esto no parece una buena idea

El susurro detrás de la puerta se perdió entre el ruido de los estudiantes que iban y venían por los pasillos, bostezando y conversando mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos salones de clase. Unos cabellos castaños y un par de ojos verdes se asomaron sobre el borde de una puerta, siguiendo ansiosos el movimiento.

—Vamos, Mako-chan, no es tan difícil. Es como cuando fingimos no saber que Rei-chan entrenaba por las noches para sorprendernos— no importaba cuánto lo intentara, la voz de Nagisa no dejaba de sonar estridente—. Sólo tiene que parecer una conversación casual.

Makoto suspiró, replanteándose qué tan buena idea era aquello. Tal vez sería mejor contarle a la profesora y esperar que pudiera hacer algo para dar con la chica responsable de todo. Abrió la boca para decírselo a su compañero, pero él lo empujó por la espalda, obligándolo a salir de su escondite en el armario de limpieza que, por cierto, era más pequeño de lo que parecía a simple vista. Caminaron un par de metros hasta alcanzar la zona más transitada del pasillo, entonces Nagisa cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró de soslayo al más alto.

_Aquí va._

—Mako-chan— para ser una _conversación casual, _la voz del rubio sonaba demasiado alta y su tono era bastante exagerado—. ¿Escuchaste las noticias sobre Haru-chan?

—¿Qu-qué pasa con Haru— el castaño tenía un pequeño pero indiscutible tic en el ojo izquierdo, la espalda recta como una tabla y la voz nerviosa. Había algo en todo eso que no terminaba de convencerlo; sabía que estaban haciéndolo para ayudar a su amigo, pero mentir nunca había sido lo suyo.

_Por favor, que no…_

—¡Él y Gou-chan están saliendo! —Nagisa abrió los brazos hacia el techo y sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma que hacían cuando veía el pan a precios "reducidos".

_Oh, lo hizo. _

El grito resonó por todo el lugar con un eco interminable. Un par de chicos miraron hacia ellos con curiosidad, haciendo que el capitán del equipo de natación suspirara con una timidez que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando un el golpe de un codo le produjo una punzadita de dolor en el costado.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo pasó eso? —se sentía bastante tonto siguiendo el guión que su cómplice había escrito para la conversación, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de que sonaba _demasiado_ sorprendido.

—Hummm— Nagisa se encogió de hombros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa realmente divertida— nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar entre un chico y una chica que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos en la piscina— le guiñó un ojo.

—¡¿E-eh?! —el color rojo que se extendió por sus mejillas ante la infinidad de insinuaciones que Nagisa había hecho con esa última frase, no fue para nada actuado. _Eso no estaba en el guión._ Pero había funcionado para hacer la conversación más real.

Entre los demás estudiantes cercanos comenzaron a surgir murmullos: "¿Nanase y Matsuoka?" "No puede ser" "¿Desde cuándo?"; los gruñidos de algunos admiradores de Gou y los llantos de las chicas que tenían cualquier interés por Haru hacían el coro. Nagisa rió bajito e hizo un gesto con la mano a Makoto antes de dirigirse saltarinamente hasta su clase.

_**13:40 hrs. Vestidores del club de natación Iwatobi.**_

_**Reunión general.**_

Gou retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Se había topado con Haru en su camino al club y el color se le había subido a las mejillas como si él hubiera hecho algo más que saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza; todo ese asunto de la novia de mentira la hacía sentir terriblemente ansiosa, igual que cuando se tiene el presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrán precisamente mal, pero tampoco como estaban planeadas. Había cruzado un par de frases cortas con el moreno, no más. Y ahí estaban, sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio, esperando por las noticias de los demás.

En general, no sentía ningún desagrado por Haru; sabía que era un chico simpático una vez que se sentía cómodo, y hasta había llegado a pensar que era guapo (le gustaban sobre todo, y esto no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, sus bonitos ojos azules). Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, se ponía nerviosa, y la idea de ellos dos como pareja daba vueltas todo el día en su cabeza, volviéndola incapaz de mantener la concentración en otra cosa.

Lo miró de soslayo. Estaba ahí, tallando despreocupadamente más figurillas de la mascota de club, como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo. Y aún así ella no podía dejar de sentir que lo incomodaba, porque ni siquiera la miraba… no era como si la mirara muy a menudo de todas formas, pero esa no era la cuestión. Tal vez eran sólo sus nervios, porque él no se veía nada incómodo… o molesto…. Tampoco feliz. Gritó con tanta fuerza en su mente, que le dolieron los oídos.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Gou-chan!

_Al fin._

Makoto dio un paso atrás cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Gou. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos mientras estaban solos? No era imposible, pero…

_Un segundo._

Era mínimo, casi imperceptible, pero era real y el castaño fue el único que pudo notarlo. Haru tenía los ojos puestos en la figura de madera que al parecer acababa de elaborar, y tenía el ceño fruncido. No como si estuviera frustrado por el resultado de su trabajo. No, éste era un gesto diferente.

—¿Entonces? —la voz de la pelirroja atrajo su mirada.

Nagisa y él se miraron un segundo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, hicimos lo mejor para que la noticia se corriera, pero…—Makoto se encogió de hombros, como si el resto de la oración fuera obvio.

—La mayoría aún no lo cree, piensan que es sólo una broma— complementó Nagisa—. Tenemos que darles pruebas de que es cierto.

Haru miró de soslayo a Gou, que negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con pruebas? —gruñó, con el mismo tono que usaba Rin cuando el delfín se afirmaba que no le interesaba competir.

—Ya sabes, ustedes dos juntos, mirándose el uno al otro con amor, tomados de la mano, be…

—Entendí la idea— le cortó la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que, si lo dejaba terminar, podía terminar enumerando alguna situación incómoda que involucrara poca ropa. Sí, lo haría. Miró a su compañero, que mantenía los ojos en el rubio.

_Una tortuga._

A veces pensaba que era como una tortuga, porque independientemente de su habilidad en el agua, nunca se podía saber lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Era simplemente enigmático.

—La mayoría de los chicos se niegan a creer que ustedes puedan estar saliendo, así que si queremos que esto funcione, tendremos que ir más allá.

Los tres presentes fijaron la mirada en Nagisa, que había sonado demasiado serio y racional para ser él mismo.

—Así que, Gou-chan, debes darle muchas demostraciones públicas de amor a tu nuevo novio.

Ah, ahí estaba.

El capitán del equipo se llevó una mano al rostro, justo como hacía Rin cuando Momo veía a Gou y se abalanzaba sobre ella, Haru miró de soslayo a la chica, discretamente, midiendo su reacción, y Gou… Gou tuvo que contar un par de centenas para contenerse, sólo porque las eliminatorias estaban cerca y no podían permitirse perder un miembro en el equipo.

—Haru-chan, ¿por qué no vas al salón de Gou-chan a la salida? Luego pueden ir a casa, juntos y tomados de la mano. Seguro que eso servirá para empezar— Nagisa parecía no entender el tic en la ceja de la pelirroja ni la mirada de Makoto, o simplemente decidió ignorarlos, porque sonaba tan entusiasmado como al comienzo.

El aludido miró a la chica y luego a su amigo castaño, como si estuviera preguntándole qué debía hacer, pero él no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y darle una sonrisa afligida. Era natural que Gou se sintiera aturdida, después de todo aquello era algo grande, seguramente al día siguiente estarían en boca de media escuela, porque no era una pareja precisamente común. Por otro lado, ¿quién no había pensado que eso podría volver incómodo el ambiente en el club? Además del pequeño rubio, por supuesto.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó y la pelirroja se apresuró hacia la entrada.

—Está bien— dijo, mirándolos sobre el hombro. Ella misma había aceptado participar en todo el asunto de la novia de mentira para ayudar a Haru, y no iba a echarse atrás. Ya se encargaría de controlar sus histéricos nervios. Cuando el moreno asintió luego de un par de pestañeos rápidos, se despidió con la mano y salió en dirección a su clase.

_**Equipo estrella.**_

_**16:10 hrs. Azotea de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

Un rato antes, cuando había aceptado el nuevo plan de Nagisa, estaba segura de que podía hacerlo. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, esa confianza fue disminuyendo, y de alguna manera terminó sentada en la azotea de la escuela, mirando hacia la piscina.

No llevaba un reloj consigo, pero supuso que ya pasaría de la hora en que todos se iban a casa. ¿Habría ido Haru a buscarla? ¿Se habría molestado por no encontrarla? Se sentía realmente tonta e infantil por haber huido de esa forma, pero la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar en todo el tema del supuesto noviazgo con él era escalofriante. Miró las nubes y suspiró.

—Si tan sólo supiera…—interrumpió su frase cuando alguien apareció de pronto y se acuclilló a su lado; al principio el sol la cegó, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo saber de quién se trataba—. ¿Haruka-senpai? —inmediatamente se sintió como una idiota. A menos que tuviera un gemelo escondido por ahí, ¿quién más iba a ser? Apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar con voz apenada—. ¿Cómo... supiste que estaba aquí? Lamento haberte dejado plantado en el salón

Él se sentó de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella y clavó la mirada en el agua de la piscina.

—Te gusta este lugar— hizo una pausa tan larga, que pareció que su explicación había terminado ahí—. Vienes aquí durante los descansos.

Una sonrisita asomó en los labios de la pelirroja. Tal vez él la miraba un poco más de lo que creía. Siguió su mirada y entreabrió los labios, como si fuera a decir algo pero se sintiera insegura.

—¿No molesta… todo esto de tener que fingir que tienes una novia? —no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero supo que él había girado los ojos hacia ella por un segundo, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Me hace sentir mejor que seas tú— confesó al fin, y los ojos de la pequeña Matsuoka se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Él se encogió de hombros como si estuviera diciendo lo más normal del mundo—. Eres más… cómoda que otras chicas.

Gou soltó un bufidito, una risita contenida por el último comentario. La habían descrito de muchas maneras, pero nunca como "cómoda". Por lo menos ahora sabía que él no estaba molesto por la situación, y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Se sentía aliviada. Como si hubiera adivinado su cambio de humor, Haru volvió a ponerse en cuclillas y le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, invitándola a acompañarlo. Ella lo miró, cada vez más sorprendida (tal vez había aprendido eso de la mano de Makoto), y luego accedió, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de él y levantándose.

_**Equipo estrella.**_

_**16:25 hrs. Patio de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

_**Objetivo: Confirmar el rumor.**_

Miradas asombradas y un par de murmullos recorrieron la salida de la escuela, cuando el vicecapitán del equipo de natación y su manager la atravesaron, tomados de la mano. En general se trataba sólo de chicos curiosos y algunas fanáticas decepcionadas; todos lo superarían pronto… o casi todos.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —llamó la pelirroja, que iba un poco detrás de él, incapaz de notar el suave (muy suave) color rojo que resaltaba bajo el azul de sus ojos, justo en las mejillas—. ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ese lugar en la azotea? No eres un acosador ni nada así, ¿verdad? —aunque la primera pregunta era seria, la segunda resonó con un tono de broma.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeñita.

—A mí también me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí lo tienen. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer capi, leí todo y estoy tomando en cuenta sus ideas para el fic. Respecto a eso, les cuento que Rin sí va a aparecer, pero un poco más adelante… tengo que preparar psicológicamente a Gou (?) y él ya tiene su protagónico en "reglas para salir con mi hermana" LOL. Si se preguntan por Rei, él tiene su propio trabajo, que podrán leer en el próximo capítulo, donde acosadora-chan hará una nueva aparición, con un nuevo modus operandi (?).

Por ahora es todo, muchas gracias por leer y seguir mis historias, no se olviden de dejar su review por aquí abajo para poder conocer su opinión y mejorar. Siempre hay que mejorar.

Pórtense mal, cuídense bien y si los descubren, niéguenlo todo.

¡Nos leemos la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3: Abrazos gratis

¡Hola, amores lectores!

Estoy aquí con un regalo para ustedes. Normalmente, me gusta hacer fics especiales para días festivos como este 14 de febrero; hoy les traigo un capítulo de regalo, aunque no está directamente relacionado con la celebración.

Dedicado especialmente a NaranjaMorada, que es una gran amiga y escritora, a Luisa, a UchihaDiana, a Darkzuryan y a PameSuFree, que me leen y comentan tan constantemente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre que siento que me falta inspiración para escribir, los leo y me recupero.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos y todas los que lean esto, espero que disfruten la lectura C:

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! pertenecen a su creador original._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ABRAZOS GRATIS**

**Operación S.O.S.**

**Equipo 2**

**Viernes, 06:50 hrs. Biblioteca de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**

**Objetivo: identificar a la acosadora**

_10 minutos y 30 segundos_

Miró en ambas direcciones por enésima vez, sintiendo el sudor frío correr por el medio de su espalda. Nagisa había encontrado, con sus usuales y poco confiables técnicas, las llaves de la biblioteca, y lo había convencido de colarse antes de que la mujer de gruesas gafas y mal carácter abriera oficialmente el recinto.

_9 minutos y 30 segundos._

Casi estaba listo, sólo debía presionar un poco y…

_¡No!_

El soporte de la cámara se negaba a sostenerse, y el tiempo lo presionaba cada vez más.

_9 minutos._

Nuevas gotas de sudor, más grandes y frías, se unieron a la primera. Miró hacia atrás, sabiendo que si no se apresuraba, seguramente terminaría castigado. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Ah, cierto, _Haruka-senpai._ La razón por la que había decidido unirse al equipo de natación finalmente, había sido él, su estilo al nadar, tan libre y hermoso… Pero todo eso había cambiado a causa de la acosadora; desde su aparición, Haru parecía inquieto incluso dentro de la piscina, y sus movimientos en el agua se habían vuelto torpes de una manera perceptible sólo para sus compañeros de equipo.

Se acomodó las gafas, que habían resbalado casi hasta la punta de su nariz y apresuró un poco más las manos.

_7 minutos y 30 segundos._

Bien, todo estaba bien, sólo tenía que apresurarse a terminar, tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí antes de que la mujer de la uniceja apareciera. Podía hacerlo.

_6 minutos._

Tal vez había sido demasiado ingenuo, tal vez no lo lograría. Casi podía verse sentado en un pequeño rincón de la biblioteca, observando fijamente un punto rojo en la pared, convertido en la antítesis de la hermosura.

_4 minutos._

No, no debía resignarse así de fácil, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que sobrevivir a esa prueba. Por sus amigos… y por su propia integridad. Estaba casi listo; bajó de la silla que lo sostenía y se dirigió a una mesa, ahora sólo debía programar el circuito en su ordenador portátil y estaría listo.

_1 minuto._

**08:00 hrs. Aula B2.**

**Clases.**

El rubio miró en todas direcciones y frunció suavemente el ceño.

—Sht sht

El sonido, parecido a ese que Makoto le hacía a los gatos, atrapó su atención. Y ahí estaba, justamente su castaño amigo, asomando la cabeza con tanta discreción como le era posible en el marco de la puerta.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y Makoto torció la boca en señal de preocupación.

**13:40 horas. Vestidores del club de natación.**

**Reunión general.**

—¿Rei? —preguntó Makoto, apenas apareció en la puerta de los vestidores, con la respiración agitada por la prisa con que había salido de su salón de clases para llegar ahí. Nagisa negó, igual que en la mañana. Todos suspiraron con preocupación.

Habían conseguido una mini cámara espía, que instalarían en la biblioteca, donde acordaron que Haru pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo esos días (por seguridad), para tratar de identificar a la acosadora. La tarea era de Rei, pero no había aparecido en todo el día.

—Tal vez no es nada, tal vez simplemente se quedó en casa—sugirió Gou, pero nadie lo creyó posible. Rei no era capaz de brincarse las clases, no importaba qué tan enfermo o molesto estaba, así que sólo podían caer en una conclusión…

_La mujer de la uniceja._

—Deberíamos ir a ver— sugirió Makoto, tragando saliva. Sabían que podrían castigarlos por tratar de salvar a Rei si la bibliotecaria lo había atrapado, pero no podían dejarlo ahí.

_For the team._

**14:00 horas. Biblioteca.**

**Equipo S.O.S.**

**Objetivo: Rescatar a Rei.**

Gou se acercó al mostrador, donde la mujer descansaba con la vista sobre algún libro realmente viejo. Miró de soslayo hacia la puerta, donde Nagisa le hacía señas para que continuara con su parte del plan. Suspiró. Curvó sus labios, en la sonrisa más natural que pudo lograr y recorrió con pasos largos el espacio que le faltaba; se inclinó sobre el mueble de madera, dejando que su cabello le cayera sobre el hombro para ocultar aún más lo que pasaba detrás.

—Hola— dijo, y la mirada que la bibliotecaria le dirigió la hizo sentir que se había equivocado—. Yo… —inspiró hondo—. He estado pensando que hace tiempo que estoy aquí y nunca he tenido oportunidad de conocerla. Ya sabe, he conversado con prácticamente todos los maestros y otras personas de la escuela, pero nunca con usted, lo que es raro porque parece una mujer muy agradable además de interesante, así que realmente me gustaría saber más de usted. Cosas como su nombre, su pasatiempo además de leer libros, claro, su comida preferida, desde cuándo trabaja aquí podrían ser importantes. Siempre es bueno conocer a los demás, porque después de todo aún pasaré dos años aquí y creo que la veré muy a menudo, especialmente durante la temporada de exámenes. Hay bastantes personas aquí entonces, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí, todos nos esforzamos por tener un adecuado rendimiento y eso sería difícil sin una biblioteca tan bien cuidada como esta.

La pelirroja habló prácticamente sin respirar, y paró sólo cuando estuvo segura de que su pequeño amigo rubio se había escabullido entre los enormes libreros; podrían haber entrado simplemente caminando, pero no querían exponerse para que ella los denunciara luego de descubrir la ausencia de Rei en su rincón de castigo. Sonrió de nuevo, ante la escrutante mirada de su interlocutora.

—¿Qué dice? —comenzaba de nuevo con su discurso, cuando alguien la interrumpió.

—¡Gou-chan! —ahí estaba, su señal de…

—¿Nagisa-kun?—lo miró interrogante.

—Haru-chan estaba buscándote hace un rato, tal vez deberías ir a verlo. Parecía importante— El muchacho sonrió con toda naturalidad, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

—A-Ah, claro— miró de nuevo a la mujer de la uniceja—. Ha sido un placer, volveré pronto.

Sonrió antes de salir a toda prisa de ahí.

—No estaba ahí— dijo al fin Nagisa, una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Estás seguro? Tal vez limpiando la pila de libros viejos que nadie…

—Busqué en todos lados— Negó el muchacho—. Rei-chan no está ahí.

Las reacciones variaron entre gruñidos, suspiros y silencio. Pero todos, incluso Haru, dejaron ver la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó, alertándolos.

—Nos ocuparemos de esto. Rei está bien, sólo debemos averiguar dónde está— el capitán del equipo trató de tranquilizar a los demás, a pesar de que él mismo estaba confundido—. Ahora vamos a clases.

Gou miró de reojo a Haru, que parecía más serio de lo habitual. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo con todo eso? Ya era bastante malo tener una acosadora, seguramente la misteriosa ausencia de Rei le estaba haciendo las cosas peores. Frunció un poco los labios, sintiéndose frustrada por no saber cómo preguntárselo o reconfortarlo. Desvió la mirada para seguir al resto de sus compañeros, justo cuando Haru la miraba a ella.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta sus respectivas aulas. La pelirroja arrastraba los pies, meditando, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, cuando el aire dejó de llegar a su nariz; alguien le cubrió parte del rostro con la mano para que no gritara, y la arrastró rápidamente hacia un pequeño pasillo. Luchó, pero el contrario tenía demasiada fuerza, así que lo mordió.

—¡Auch! —el otro ahogó un grito—. Gou-san, soy yo.

—¡¿Rei-kun?! —lo miró con los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Qué…?!

—Shhhhh— el otro hizo un gesto con las manos, indicándole que bajara la voz, y ella así lo hizo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estábamos preocupados por ti

—Tienes que ver algo

Con esa enigmática respuesta, el chico de gafas se giró y comenzó a andar. Gou no entendía nada, pero lo siguió, porque sabía que él no estaba lo bastante loco para hacer un drama como aquel por nada. De hecho, estaba convencida de que tenía que ser algo importante para que Rei se comportara de esa forma.

Se dirigieron hasta los vestidores del club, a un lugar que la pelirroja no conocía, porque estaba dentro del área de chicos. Miró un poco abochornada a su alrededor, cuando se descubrió pensando que Haru prácticamente no usaba ese lugar, porque siempre llevaba el traje de baño bajo la ropa.

_Haru._

—Aquí— cierto. Rei.

—Rei-kun, de verdad estábamos preocupados, ¿cómo pudiste…? —se interrumpió a sí misma.

Frente a ellos, apretada dentro de un casillero, había una gran bolsa de plástico negra, llena de algo que no distinguió, porque la foto que sobresalía atrapó toda su atención; eran ellos, estaban de espalda y Haru la sujetaba de la mano. Sobre la imagen, había una enorme inscripción pintada con marcador rojo que decía "falso". Gou introdujo la mano y revisó el contenido restante en la bolsa: la misma foto, impresa una y otra vez, todas rasgadas por la mitad, justo en el punto donde se veían sus manos entrelazadas. Había también más corazones con el nombre de Haru en ellos. Miró a Rei, conteniendo la respiración.

—La mujer de la biblioteca estuvo a punto de atraparme, pero logré escabullirme. Vine aquí, tratando de recuperarme, y entonces las vi. Estaban en la entrada y por toda la piscina. Supuse que Haruka-senpai se aterraría si veía esto, así que me apresuré a recogerlas.

—Por eso no estabas en clase— dijo Gou, que inconscientemente había cerrado la mano, arrugando la foto que aún sostenía.

—Lo siento, Gou-san, tal vez tú también estás asustada, pero de habérselo dicho a todos…

—Haruka-senpai se hubiera enterado— lo miró y sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Hiciste bien, Rei-kun, gracias.

Entendía lo que su amigo había hecho. Estaba protegiendo al pelinegro, porque probablemente se sentía igual que ella con todo ese asunto: inquieto, preocupado por Haru. Quería ayudarlo como fuera posible.

—Ahora comienzo a creer que deberíamos contarle esto a alguien más— comenzó, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Una vez que descubramos quién está haciendo esto.

Por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentirlo más personal, como si quisiera llevar las cosas hasta el final, sólo para asegurarse de que Haru podría nadar en paz otra vez. Cerró la puerta del casillero y se recargó sobre ella. ¿Qué podían hacer?

—¿Gou-san?

—Le diremos a los demás cuando sea el momento. Por ahora, tenemos que evitar que Haruka-senpai se entere. No sabemos cómo podría reaccionar ante tanta presión

Él asintió.

Se las arreglaron para volver a clases con excusas bobas, pero creíbles. A la salida, Gou sugirió que tomaran un descanso de los entrenamientos, dado que había sido un día estresante pensando en Rei —que, según argumentó, había tenido que volver a casa por una emergencia—, y ellos aceptaron sin muchos rodeos.

**14:20 horas. Casa de Haru.**

**Equipo S.O.S.**

Se habían quedado pasmados frente a la puerta. Cuando acordaron que pasarían un rato juntos en casa del pelinegro, pareció una buena idea, no sólo porque el tiempo de relajación les haría bien, también porque de esa forma mantendrían a Haru alejado del casillero lleno de fotografías.

Pero ahí estaba.

Pegada en la puerta, estaba la misma fotografía, rasgada por la mitad y rezando ese "falso" pintado con furiosas letras rojas.

_Haru._

Todos concentraron la mirada en él, consternados. Pero Haru se limitó a abrir y cruzar la puerta, ignorando completamente lo demás. Se miraron entre ellos antes de seguirlo (Makoto arrancó la foto y la dobló en su bolsillo). Cierto, tal vez no lo tomaría tan mal mientras no se enterara de que la acosadora había profanado su piscina de nuevo.

—¿Haru? —llamó el castaño, todavía queriendo asegurarse del estado de su amigo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hmn— fue todo lo que obtuvieron por respuesta.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, todos rodearon la mesa de siempre, para discutir la situación.

—Rei-chan, ¿están las cámaras en la escuela funcionando?

El aludido asintió.

—Son bastante simples, pero es una suerte que Gou-san pudiera conseguirlas con ese amigo suyo. He de admitir, sin embargo —se acomodó las gafas—, que me sentí como un delincuente al esconderlas de esa manera.

—Descuida, Rei-chan —Nagisa le palmeó el hombro, sonriendo—, la sensación pasará pronto.

Nadie quiso preguntar cómo estaba tan seguro de ello.

—No lo haríamos si no fuera necesario— acotó Makoto, tratando de mejorar el ánimo—. Tal vez gracias a las cámaras podremos saber quién está acosando a Haru. Sólo tenemos que observar. Respecto a esto… —levantó el puño, y todos lo miraron, sabiendo que sostenía la foto.

—Creo que la acosadora no ha creído del todo la historia—reflexionó de nuevo Rei, y los demás asintieron. Todos, excepto Haru que estaba en la cocina preparando caballa y Gou, que mantenía la mirada en él.

—Entonces debemos convencerla— aseveró Nagisa, con la simplicidad de siempre

—¿Cómo haremos eso?

—Haru-chan y Gou-chan deben ser más amorosos. ¿Cierto, Gou-chan?

—Hm— asintió ella, sin saber qué era lo que estaba respondiendo. Se sentía bastante inquieta, había algo en la actitud de Haru que simplemente resultaba extraño.

—Está bien…—Makoto no parecía muy seguro, pero eso era mejor que nada—. Pero creo que eso será difícil para Haru. Es decir, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

—Practicaremos con él hasta que lo logre.

Al parecer, Nagisa tenía la solución a todo.

**18:00 horas. Casa de Haru.**

**Equipo S.O.S.**

**Objetivo: Entrenar a Haru.**

—Vamos, Haru-chan—le animó el rubio, con un puchero. El aludido tenía una media hora de pie ahí, negándose a corresponder al par de brazos abiertos frente a él con una mirada impávida y la comisura del labio temblándole de forma (casi) imperceptible—. Es sólo un abrazo.

—No es tan difícil— siguió Rei, que se acercó, extendió sus brazos y se inclinó para abrazar al pequeño rubio—. ¿Lo ves?

Haru pestañeó un par de veces y luego giró el rostro hacia la ventana.

—Puedes intentarlo con Gou-chan, si quieres. Seguro es más lindo abrazar a una chica, ¿eh? —pero él no respondió.

La pelirroja lo miró, entre herida y angustiada. ¿Estarían haciendo bien? Tal vez debían sólo hablar con alguien mayor, que realmente pudiera ayudar a Haru antes de que todo eso terminara de destrozarles los nervios. Lo peor era que él simplemente no decía nada, la conexión que había creído sentir un día antes, cuando hablaron en ese lugar especial de la azotea, parecía haber desaparecido en el vacío. Quería hacer algo por él, pero no sabía qué o cómo.

—Vamos, chicos. No podemos obligarlo a hacer esto— intervino Makoto.

Finalmente, el pequeño se rindió y dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Descuida, Haru. Encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto sin hacerte sentir incómodo.

Con un gesto de sincera compasión por lo que su amigo estaba viviendo, el equipo Iwatobi se marchó, dejándolo encerrado bajo llave, por seguridad. Habían discutido la idea de que alguien se quedara, pero él había refutado inmediatamente, alegando lo innecesario que era.

Esa noche, el reflejo de un par de ojos azules en la ventana le robó el sueño a todos.

**Sábado, 14:30 horas.**

**Pasillos de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**

"Abrazos gratis". El enorme y colorido letrero colgado en el medio del parque, tenía por firma a la mascota del club de natación Iwatobi.

—¿Nagisa-kun, qué es esto? —inquirió Rei, nada más ver la multitud de chicas que comenzaban a formar cuatro filas detrás del letrero.

—Ya que Haru-chan es tan tímido, pensé que le vendría bien un empujoncito. Rei-chan, ese será tu lugar. Mako-chan, ahí. Yo estaré aquí y Haru-chan justo aquí— señaló un espacio frente a cada fila con el dedo—. Hoy todos le enseñaremos a Haru-chan lo fácil que es abrazar a otros.

—¡¿Eh?! Nagisa, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado? —se quejó el castaño—. Incluso podríamos encontrarnos con… ya sabes. Esto puede ser peligroso para Haru.

—Descuida, Mako-chan, todos estaremos aquí para cuidar de él. Además, con esto podríamos descubrir a ya-sabes-quién, y resolver el problema. Ahora, será mejor que vayan a sus lugares. Haru-chan, sólo observa, puedes tomarte tu tiempo antes de comenzar.

Makoto se frotó la frente, tal vez un poco incómodo por la situación. Haru se limitó a pararse ahí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos perdidos en la fila de rostros que se paseaban con decepción frente a él, al no recibir su abrazo.

—Vamos, Haru-chan, puedes hacerlo— le animó el rubio unos veinte minutos después de haber comenzado—. Sólo tienes que corresponder el abrazo, ¿ves? —señaló a sus compañeros, que a pesar del tiempo tenían un perpetuo sonrojo en las mejillas, pero cumplían con su labor. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió, tratando de convencerlo—. Hay muchas chicas esperando por un abrazo tuyo, Haru-chan.

El aludido dirigió la mirada a la multitud. Makoto hubiera jurado que sus labios se habían torcido suavemente, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera hacerlo. Entonces, en un destello, algo atrapó la atención de esos ojos de mar. Dio un par de pequeños pasos al frente, pero no abrió los brazos en un primer momento.

—Eso eso. Tú puedes hacerlo— sus compañeros estaban tan concentrados en él, que no notaron cuando alguien se acercaba a toda prisa, sorteando a las mujeres de las filas como si de obstáculos se tratase.

—¡Nagisa! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —ahí estaba Gou, con el ceño fruncido, lista para reprender al rubio. Abrió la boca para gritar algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Haru se acercó sin que ella misma lo notara, rodeando a las personas entre ellos, y la rodeó con ambos brazos por la espalda, dejando a todos paralizados (incluida la chica que estaba al frente de la fila, probablemente esperanzada de que aquel abrazo se dirigiera a ella en un primer momento); era un abrazo muy ligero, Gou apenas si podía sentir la presión de los brazos del chico al rededor de ella, pero ahí estaba. Se quedó inmóvil un momento, mientras su cerebro registraba la información necesaria, y entonces lo entendió.

"Eres más cómoda que otras chicas", había dicho. La pelirroja sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, pasando ambas manos al rededor del cuello de él, para reconfortarlo.

—Lo sé, senpai— susurró, porque al fin había entendido lo que él necesitaba. O al menos eso creía—. Está bien.

Haru no se movió, se quedó ahí, con las manos suavemente apoyadas sobre la espalda de la chica y la mirada escondida bajo los cabellos oscuros. Y eso fue aún más importante que todas las palabras del mundo.

* * *

Fin. Por ahora jaja

¿Qué les pareció? Este fue un poquito más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que no les cansara mucho.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, porque sus comentarios son los que le dan vida a cualquier fanfic.

Sigo trabajando en otros fics (y en el próximo capítulo de éste, claro), así que aunque no publique tan seguido, sepan que no los/las olvido nunca.

Muchas gracias por leer, les deseo un hermoso día/tarde/noche. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos! (=


	4. Chapter 4: Cerca de ti

¡Hola, mis amores! ¿Me extrañaron por aquí? Yo sí los he extrañado. Ya sé que me tardo media vida en actualizar, pero trato de hacer que la espera valga la pena, y siempre les escribo con mucho cariño.

La verdad es que este capítulo no iba a estar listo tan pronto, pero últimamente me topé con la noticia de una escritora que hizo un paro porque no recibía reviews, y me di cuenta de que soy muy afortunada porque ustedes siempre están escribiéndome comentarios al final de cada capítulo. Así que esta es mi forma de agradecerles. Con cariño para todxs ustedes, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo de S.O.S.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! Pertenecen a su creador, Koji Oji, yo sólo los utilizo con meros fines HaruGou en esta historia (?)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Operación S.O.S.**

**Lunes, 6:30 a.m. Calles de Japón.**

**Delfín rosa.**

**Objetivo: Haru.**

La mañana pintaba bastante bien. A pesar de que había tenido que levantarse de la cama una hora antes de lo habitual, Gou estaba determinada a hacer de aquel, un buen día. Para todos. Caminó con paso ligero por la acera, buscando con la mirada hasta encontrar el nombre de la calle que buscaba; dobló a la izquierda y avanzó un par de cuadras más, hasta detenerse frente a la bien conocida casa. Suspiró, tomando valor antes de tocar a la puerta.

—¿Haruka-senpai?

Sin respuesta. Volvió a tocar, pero no hubo resultados. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. ¿Y si algo había pasado?

—¡Haruka-senpai! —insistió, elevando un poco su voz. Nada.

Respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en su siguente paso. Tal vez no había pasado nada, tal vez él simplemente había salido antes de casa y ella estaba sobre reaccionando.

_O tal vez no._

Recordó a Makoto entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa aquella vez, cuando Haru estaba desaparecido. Se reprendió apenas pensarlo. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a la casa de alguien más sin permiso? Eso no era correcto. Sobre todo siendo la casa de un chico. Aunque Makoto lo hacía, ¿cierto? Sí, pero él era su mejor amigo desde siempre… Y ella era su novia. Lo ficticio era lo de menos.

Sin pensarlo más, rodeó el lugar hasta dar con la entrada de emergencia.

—Voy a entrar— anunció, como se hace por cortesía. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando en todas direcciones cual policía en una investigación. Nadie a la vista.

Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar, aún con cautela, deslizando los pies como quien no quiere despertar a sus padres. Entró en todas las habitaciones a su paso, sin éxito alguno. Cuando finalmente llegó al baño, estaba convencida de que no encontraría a nadie, así que entró sin prestar atención; recargó la espalda contra la puerta, cerrándola, y se cubrió los ojos con una mano en señal de cansancio (tal vez decepción).

—Tal vez sólo se marchó antes para poder…—un ruido conocido. Levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver la mirada de Haru sobresalir del agua en la bañera, igual que haría un cocodrilo—. ¿Ha-Haruka-senpai?

_La bañera. Por supuesto_.

Y ella estaba ahí, como si nada, mientras él se daba un baño. De pronto el color rojo le subió por las mejillas.

—Lo siento, no quería entrar así, yo sólo estaba preocupada y— Haru comenzó a levantarse, con el agua resbalando a chorros por su cuerpo. Gou agitó una mano con desesperación, mientras se cubría los ojos con la otra; luego tuvo que entreabrir un poco los dedos para mirar, sólo porque quería asegurarse de que él no saliera totalmente desnudo, ya saben, ella… ya se reprendería a sí misma luego— ¡Espera un segundo, senpai, no es…!

El bañador. Haru tenía el bañador puesto. El pelinegro se quedó de pie ahí, mirándola con desconcierto. Ella dejó caer ambas manos a los lados, con una expresión indescifrable.

_Agua fría._

Sintió la necesidad de sumergir la cabeza en el agua fría de la bañera (o de huir tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieran), pero se contuvo para no parecer más rara de lo que seguramente ya parecía.

—Yo… voy a esperar afuera.

Sin decir más, salió a toda prisa. Haruka ladeó el rostro, incapaz de entender. Se secó y vistió como era costumbre, cuando se encontró con Gou en la cocina, llevaba la toalla sobre el cabello húmedo aún e iba completamente vestido con el uniforme.

—¿Gou? —tuvo que llamarla, la chica permanecía con la frente apoyada contra el congelador, murmurando algo ininteligible. Giró lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa avergonzada; él fijó la vista en su frente, enrojecida por el frío del mueble—. Ayuda— dijo, obviando el resto de la explicación. En efecto, el frío del congelador había ayudado a disminuirle un poco el ardo del rostro.

—Lo siento, senpai, realmente no pensé que estuvieras ahí dentro— tenía la cabeza ligeramente baja, levantando sólo la mirada, lo que hacía parecer sus ojos más grandes y tal vez un poco tiernos.

Haru la miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se dirigió a la estufa, donde un sartén con comida lo esperaba.

—¿Caballa? —ofreció. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sorprendida de que él no se hubiera molestado. Bueno, era Haru después de todo.

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa, uno frente al otro, mientras él desayunaba tranquilamente. La chica lo admiró; aún cuando estaban clavados en un pedazo de pescado, esos ojos azules eran realmente bonitos, transmitían una libertad que sólo había conocido en él. Por lo menos lo hacían antes de la acosadora. Recordó el abrazo y se encogió de hombros inconscientemente, sabiendo que a pesar de su silencio, su novio ficticio necesitaba confort.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —llamó, lista para darle una buena explicación de su presencia. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella un momento—. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir juntos a la escuela, sólo para hacerlo más real, ya sabes…

No estaba muy segura de cómo decirlo sin que sonara ridículo, aunque era la verdad. Después de lo sucedido en la campaña de abrazos gratis, la pelirroja creía entender un poco mejor a Haru, al menos en lo referente a sus sentimientos por la acosadora. Y quería ayudarlo. Quería que sus bonitos ojos azules volvieran a brillar con libertad, en lugar de estremecerse de preocupación. Así que esa mañana se había levantado más temprano, sólo para poder ir a la escuela con él, esperando que eso convenciera a quien estuviera atormentándolo.

—¡Haru! —la voz de Makoto en la entrada la sacó del ensimismamiento. El castaño apareció en la entrada de la cocina, con un gesto de preocupación que se relajó inmediatamente. Seguro él también se había preocupado. Miró a Haru, esta vez confundido, pero al hablar se dirigió a la chica—. ¿Gou-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo… pensé que sería bueno si nos vieran llegar juntos a la escuela— se encogió de hombros. Makoto sonrió suavemente.

—Ya veo. Es una buena idea. En ese caso, voy a adelantarme.

—¿Qué? No, espera, no es necesario— ella se puso de pie rápidamente, tratando de detenerlo. Había pensado que podían ir los tres juntos, para hacer las cosas más sencillas, o eso esperaba.

—Estará bien— dijo el mayor, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente—. Los veré más tarde.

Dicho eso, salió de la casa con toda la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, dejando a Gou con la boca abierta y las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

La presencia repentina de Haru a su espalda la sobresaltó. ¿En qué momento había terminado con la cocina y había tomado su mochila?

—¿V-vamos? —preguntó, suponiendo que era lo que su mirada trataba de comunicar. Él asintió.

No pasó desapercibido para ella que, al salir de la casa, el chico ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta. ¿En verdad era tan confiado? Vivía en una zona bastante tranquila, pero aun así… Se preguntó si sería parte del mismo concepto de libertad que lo rodeaba. Lo miró de soslayo; inmutable, con la mirada centrada en algo que probablemente sólo él podía ver. Pensó que n el agua, Haruka era como un delfín pero, fuera de ella, era como una tortuga, puesto que nadie podía saber lo que pensaba.

—Así que… ¿dormiste bien? —a pesar de que sólo trataba de hacer que la conversación fluyera un poco, para hacer menos incómodo el trayecto, la pregunta le hizo pensar en cómo sería la vida de Haru en casa. Los chicos pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, pero todos se marchaban en algún momento del día. ¿Se sentiría solo en casa, sin nadie más? ¿Estaría cómodo así, o se detendría a mirar el techo por las noches, extrañando la compañía de alguien?

_"Al final, también es un ser humano",_ pensó, recordando una serie de pequeños detalles, como la primera vez que nadó en relevo, sólo por sus amigos, y las sonrisas fugaces en su rostro a las que nadie parecía prestar atención cuando estaban reunidos (sí, tal vez también pensó en el abrazo… de nuevo). Debía sentirse solo en casa, más aún con todo el tema de la acosadora rondando por ahí.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —la pregunta sonó distante, casi como un eco.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —¿ella? ¿ella qué? De alguna manera sentía que los últimos días habían sido de esa forma: ella distraída, pensando en él, preocupándose por cosas nunca antes presentes en su mente. ¿De qué estaban hablando antes? Dormir, sí—. Ah, mi noche estuvo muy bien.

En realidad, le había costado trabajo dormir pensando en su actual problema.

El silencio volvió a reinar. ¿Cómo hacía Makoto para vivir con eso todos los días? ¿Tal vez todo era menos incómodo entre ellos, porque se conocían de tanto tiempo atrás (o porque no fingían ser novios)?

Anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar al instituto. Haru pareció no notarlos, pero Gou sí pudo ver a Nagisa empujando la cabeza de Rei hasta desaparecer entre los arbustos de la entrada, espiándolos. Dos pares de ojos se asomaron entre los pequeños huecos de las hojas verdes, haciéndola suspirar.

—Haruka-senpai…

El aludido tenía la mirada fija en algo, pero cuando la pelirroja intentó seguirlo, sólo vio estudiantes correr de un lado a otro. Frunció el ceño. ¿Habría visto a alguien sospechoso?

—¿Está todo bien?

—Hmm— fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, antes de que él se marchara.

Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. No entendía nada; no entendía por qué alguien acosaría al vicepresidente del equipo de natación así, era apuesto y tenía unos increíbles músculos, sí, pero los adolescentes normales se conformarían con enviarle una carta de admiración en lugar de ahogarlo en corazones y fotos espeluznantes; no entendía cómo ella había terminado fingiendo ser su novia para resolver el problema en lugar de llamar a la policía; no entendía ninguna de las locas ideas de Nagisa y, sobre todo, no entendía a Haru. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo ayudara si no lo entendía, si un día parecían acercarse y al minuto siguiente no existía ni rastro de esa comunicación? Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a los chicos tras el arbusto y se dirigió a su clase, sin decir nada.

**13:30 horas. Pasillos de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**

**Delfín rosa.**

**Objetivo: desaparecer **

"_Gou-chan, ¿cómo es Haruka-senpai?" "Gou-chan, ¿es cierto que están saliendo?" "Gou-chan, ¿desde cuándo te gusta el senpai?" "Gou-chan, eres realmente afortunada" "Gou-chan, Gou-chan"_.

De pronto todas sus compañeras se habían vuelto locas, preguntándole por su supuesta relación amorosa. Se suponía que eso la hiciera feliz, significaba que todos se estaban creyendo la mentira, tal vez la acosadora incluida; se suponía que sonriera y respondiera a todo como una chica enamorada, pero lo único que podía hacer era sentirse confundida y asediada por algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía responder. Necesitaba un respiro.

Se dejó caer en la banca, en los vestidores del club de natación. Sabía que nadie la buscaría ahí, porque los chicos habían acordado no acercarse al lugar hasta que Haru estuviera seguro.

_Haru._

Estaba tan preocupada que no dormía bien e incluso rodeaba media ciudad de mañana para acompañarlo a la escuela, y a él parecía no le importaba, o al menos eso parecía; ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla o decirle algo cuando se encontraron en los pasillos, entre clases.

_Haru la tortuga._

Algo la hizo estremecerse. Un ruido. Había alguien más ahí.

—¿Hola? —llamó, sin respuesta-. ¿Chicos?

Se puso en pie despacio, mirando en todas direcciones. Aquello era muy extraño, sólo los miembros del club entraban ahí, y estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos le jugaría una broma así de pesada.

Otro ruido. Alguien caminaba entre los casilleros, produciendo una especie de aterrador susurro metálico.

Con la espalda pegada a la pared, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía el ruido, la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Quién podía estar haciendo algo así? De pronto, una palabra vino a su mente: _FALSO. _La imagen de una equis y la fotografía rota. Aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar la puerta de los vestidores.

_Cerrada._

No recordaba haberla cerrado cuando llegó. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo claramente, y las manos, ya sudorosas, le temblaban tanto que no podía asir bien la perilla. El ruido seguía, más cerca, más peligroso. Gou no quería darse la vuelta y dejar su espalda descubierta, pero tenía que hacerlo para abrir la cerradura; respiró hondo, y contó al ritmo de los pasos desconocidos.

_Uno. _

_[Cerca...]_

_Dos._

_[...de...]_

_Tres._

_[...ti.]_

Se volvió sobre sus talones, tomó la perilla de la puerta con ambas manos, la giró con determinación y...

_Clack._

Le tomó un segundo procesar la información. Al girar el cerrojo, algo la había arrojado de espalda contra el piso. La silueta seguía de pie frente a ella, podía sentirlo, pero sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados; sintió como se agachaba y la sujetaba de ambos brazos. Llevó ambas manos al frente en señal de protección, y entonces lo escuchó: su nombre. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarle ahí, en cuclillas, sosteniéndola con firmeza, mirándola.

—Haruka-senpai— susurró. Cuando por fin entendió, no pudo evitar aferrarse a él en un abrazo lleno de alivio y agradecimiento.

**14:30 horas. Casa de Haruka Nanase.**

**Equipo S.O.S.**

—Gou-chan— Makoto le tendió un vaso con algo que humeaba.

La pelirroja asintió a forma de agradecimiento y lo tomó con ambas manos. Estaba sentada en la sala de Haru, con una manta sobre los hombros todavía tensos; la habían llevado ahí saltándose la última clase, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sopló suavemente y bebió.

—Gou-chan— llamó Makoto de nuevo, con esa mirada de preocupación que le había estado dando desde que la encontraron con Haru, en la entrada de los vestidores. Al parecer, el moreno había corrido hasta ahí sin ningún aviso, y los chicos lo habían seguido. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, recorrieron todo, pero no encontraron a nadie; creían que, quien quiera que hubiera estado con ella, había escapado por la puerta de la piscina al escuchar a Haru. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y el castaño sonrió—. No tienes que hacer esto por más tiempo.

_¿Hacer… qué?_

—Lo más lógico es que todo esto fuera cosa de la acosadora— continuó, ante su mirada de interrogación—. Haru ya sospechaba que algo así podía pasar, al parecer, y no quiere seguir con el tema del noviazgo ficticio. No queremos que te arriesgues.

Un relámpago iluminó a Gou. Tal vez por eso Haru actuaba tan extraño, si pensaba que algo podía pasarle a ella, podía haber pensado también que mantenerse a distancia la protegería de alguna manera. Eso parecía más propio de él, de _Haru el delfín, _que a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente era amable con sus amigos. Sonrió por primera vez desde el incidente.

—Está bien— respondió, quitándose la manta de los hombros. El capitán ladeó el rostro, confundido.

La chica se dirigió a la habitación contigua, donde estaban todos los demás, con Makoto detrás

—No voy a apartarme— se sentó al lado de Haruka, que la miraba con desaprobación. Por primera vez comenzaba a sentir que lo entendía, sin necesidad de escuchar sus palabras; Haru no era como una tortuga que no habla, era como un delfín, al que hay que prestar atención para escuchar su voz, su movimiento, su mirada—. Estará bien, seré más precavida de ahora en adelante, hasta que solucionemos esto. Pero no voy a dejarte.

Haru comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, cuando ella puso su mano sobre la de él, delicadamente, discretamente, no como una forma de coqueteo, más bien como una forma de transmitirle su seguridad. Él la miró y asintió una vez.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Makoto.

—Lo estoy— asintió—. No volveré a marcharme sola, lo prometo.

—Encontré esto en el piso de los vestidores— intervino Rei, dando por hecho que ya todos habían aceptado la decisión de su manager. Levantó en la mano un pequeño objeto brillante—. Creo que es de la acosadora.

—Entonces estamos cerca— acertó Nagisa, con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Sólo debemos encontrar a la dueña.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde diseñando un plan para terminar por fin con esa locura.

—Debo irme ahora— dijo Gou, una vez que todo estuvo definido—. Debo preparar las cosas para la visita de Rin este fin de semana.

—Iremos contigo— dijo Nagisa

—De todas formas está de paso— complementó Rei.

La pelirroja los miró con dulzura. Realmente les agradecía por cuidar así de ella, era afortunada de tener a esos amigos que, además de hermosos músculos, tenían grandes corazones.

Mientras se preparaban para salir, Haru alcanzó a Gou en la entrada.

—¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo, senpai?

—Debiste dar un largo recorrido para llegar aquí hoy por la mañana— dijo, como si nada. Bueno, sabía que no era una tortuga, pero todavía estaba trabajando en su capacidad para entenderlo.

—No fue demasiado— sonrió—. Unos 30 minutos, tal vez. Pero no lo haré de nuevo si no quieres.

—¡Gou-chan!

—Ah, Nagisa y los chicos están esperando. Tengo que irme. Nos veremos, senpai.

El moreno asintió, mientras ella corría hacia la puerta. Se despidieron con frases cortas. Luego de dejar a Gou en la puerta de su casa, cada uno partió hacia su propio hogar, para hacerse cargo de las tareas y sus propios asuntos familiares.

**Martes, 6:00 a.m. Calles de Japón.**

**Delfín azul.**

**Objetivo: Gou.**

Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, Gou esperaba encontrar a cualquier persona, excepto a él.

—¡¿Haruka-senpai?! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El moreno llevaba ya el uniforme y su mochila al hombro. La miró con el labio ligeramente fruncido, como si no pudiera organizar las palabras para responder correctamente. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía qué decir. La chica contuvo una sonrisa.

—¿Iremos juntos a la escuela?

Él asintió, una vez, respirando con algo muy parecido al alivio.

—Vamos, entonces— cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se detuvo a su lado, sonriendo cual chiquilla.

Él la miró confundido, ¿por qué parecía tan feliz? Comenzó a caminar sin darle demasiada importancia, ya lo sabría luego.

—¿Dormiste bien, senpai?

De nuevo asintió

—¿Y tú?

—Sí, muy bien.

No hablaron sin parar, pero ese día el camino a la escuela no resultó silencioso para ninguno de los dos. Ambos sabían que no estaban solos esta vez, sabían que podían apoyarse en el otro. Gou lo miró de soslayo, y apartó la vista justo cuando él la miraba. Sonrieron sutilmente.

_Cerca de ti._

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Haru tiene problemas de sueño. ¿Podrán sus amigos encontrar una forma de ayudarlo?

Rin se entera de lo que está sucediendo, ¿seguirá en pie la amistad con Haru después de esto o simplemente obligará a Gou a retirarse a un convento de monjas (?)?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Este fue difícil de escribir, pero como siempre, realmente espero que valiera la pena la lectura para ustedes, y que no se limiten en sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer, buscaré actualizar más seguido este mes (Naranja Morada y una servidora estamos en un reto para escribir una hora diaria, esperando que ayude a las actualizaciones).

Lxs estaré leyendo pronto, bomboncitxs. Hasta entonces cuídense, y difundan el HaruGou por el mundo (?).

¡Besos y abrazos!


	5. Capítulo 5: Cómo evitar a un depredador

¡Hola, bombones y bombonas!

Estoy de vuelta. Ya sé que me tardo media vida para actualizar cada capítulo, pero les juro que no es por falta de interés, es falta de tiempo y, a veces, de energía. Pero deben saber que siempre estoy pensando en sus reviews y en lo que viene para cada uno de mis FF pendientes.

Además de eso, últimamente he estado escribiendo otras cosas además de fanfics, así que si les interesa, los invito a buscarme con el mismo seudónimo en tumblr, sttorybox y/o Facebook, donde pueden encontrar una serie de cuentos y microcuentos escritos por su servidora.

Hoy vengo a dejarles este intenso capítulo en el que, como prometí anteriormente, Rin se entera de lo que pasa entre Haru y Gou. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la lectura, y el resto de las aclaraciones al final.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Operación S.O.S.**

**Miércoles, 05:55 a.m. Casa de la familia Matsuoka**

**Delfín rosa.**

Se miró en el espejo por enésima vez, apretando los labios ligeramente. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, y aun así, ahí estaba, imaginándose toda una escena. Pasó sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello, peinándolo casi compulsivamente y sonrió de lado. El timbre de la puerta sonó como realidad; tomó sus cosas con prisa, para luego bajar las escaleras hasta la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, senpai!

Haru, quien había pasado a recogerla cada mañana desde el incidente de la semana anterior, sólo se limitó a asentir a modo de saludo. Gou lo miró un momento, como esperando algo, y luego en su mirada se reflejó algo muy parecido a la decepción. A pesar de eso, no dejó de sonreír.

—Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Cuando cruzó la puerta hacia el exterior, una suave ráfaga de viento alborotó sus largos cabellos sueltos. No se molestó en volver a peinarlos.

Intentó mantener el ritmo, la naturalidad, pero Haru percibió perfectamente el cambio en la pelirroja. Parecía más callada, ensimismada.

—¡Gou-chan, te ves realmente bonita hoy! —cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en la escuela, con el resto del equipo.

—El cabello de Gou-san, resalta la forma de su rostro— asintió Rei. Gou sonrió, pensando que esos eran los mejores cumplidos del chico.

—Gracias

—Eh, Gou-chan— Nagisa se acercó a ella con un gesto pícaro—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés usando el cabello suelto hoy? ¿Acaso pasó algo… especial?

La pelirroja pausó su respuesta por un microsegundo.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Por supuesto que había una razón. Una lo bastante vergonzosa y tonta para no admitirla nunca. Al menos no en voz alta.

—Me voy a clase— y sin más, se marchó.

—Gou-chan no se ve como Gou-chan— reflexionó el pequeño rubio. Todos lo habían notado, pero nadie sabía exactamente cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—Haru, ¿pasó algo? —Makoto supuso que el delfín era su mejor oportunidad, pero Haru sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez tuvo una pelea con Rin-chan-san— sugirió Rei—. Según mis fuentes, esas cosas pueden poner tristes a las chicas.

Dejando de lado la cara larga de Gou por un momento, el resto del equipo miró al de los lentes con incógnita.

—He estudiado sobre las reacciones de las mujeres para tratar de entender a la acosadora de Haruka-senpai —se apresuró a explicar, con una minúscula y reveladora gota de sudor surcándole la frente

Aunque no parecía demasiado convincente, otra idea acaparó el pensamiento de los nadadores.

_RIN._

Cuando idearon todo el plan del noviazgo falso, no se les ocurrió pensar en lo que pasaría si, por cualquier razón, Rin se enteraba de la supuesta relación entre Haru y Gou. O, peor aún, de que estaban usando a su hermanita como una especie de señuelo-aleja-acosadoras.

Esa era una muy buena teoría para explicar el ánimo de la pelirroja.

**09:00 a.m. Armario de limpieza de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**

**Equipo salvavidas.**

**Objetivo: ayudar a Gou.**

Si Gou llegara a enterarse de que se habían brincado una clase, seguro los golpearía con un metro de madera. Parecía inconcebible que los miembros del equipo hicieran algo así, pero las circunstancias parecían ameritarlo.

—Tal vez nos estamos apresurando. Deberíamos preguntarle a Gou sobre esto— Makoto trataba de ser razonable, prudente ante la situación. No quería arruinarlo y, francamente, estaba un poco preocupado por lo que iba a pasar.

—Ella no nos contaría la verdad, no querría meternos en problemas con Rin-chan— intervino Nagisa

—Es cierto. No podemos involucrarla más en esto, tenemos que hacer algo por nuestra cuenta— asintió Rei.

Los tres miraron a Haru como se mira a un condenado a muerte. Sí, tenían que hacer algo.

Se reunieron en círculo una vez más, con el olor a detergente inundándoles el olfato mientras discutían su nuevo plan.

**09:00 a.m. Gimnasio del Instituto Samezuka.**

Los músculos de los brazos de Rin se tensaron, mientras abandonaba el aparato de ejercicio. Presionó la palma de su mano contra su oído e hizo una mueca. ¿De dónde había salido ese maldito zumbido?

—Alguien debe estar hablando de ti— bromeó Sousuke, a lo que el pelirrojo bufó.

**09:00 a.m. Baño de mujeres.**

Se detuvo frente al espejo, mirando los mechones de cabello caer hasta sus caderas. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que era una buena idea? Ahí, de pronto, parecía algo completamente absurdo. Recogió su cabello en la habitual coleta, sintiéndose mejor con ese simple gesto.

En cualquier caso, Haru no hacía cumplidos a nadie.

**13:50 horas. Azotea de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**

Tenía unos diez minutos dando vueltas en círculo. ¿En dónde estaban todos? Se suponía que debían encontrarse ahí durante cada descanso, pero los chicos no estaban en ningún lado. Antes buscó en los salones, en la piscina y en el patio, pero no tuvo suerte. ¿Y si algo les había pasado? No era demasiado loco pensarlo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, la acosadora ya había transgredido los límites amenazando la casa de Haru, así que bien podía haber hecho algo en contra de todos los chicos.

_Haru_

De todos ellos, Haru era el que más peligro corría. ¿Y si lo encerraba en un sótano, rodeado de fotos suyas encerradas en corazones fosforescentes, y lo obligaba a andar por ahí en su traje de baño?... Está bien, tal vez debía dejar de ver esos programas en televisión, pero había una pequeña posibilidad… De cualquier forma, sus amigos no estaban por ningún lado, y eso la inquietaba.

Empezaba a pensar en llamar a la profesora Amakata, cuando su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de texto.

"No te preocupes, Gou-chan, vamos a resolverlo."

¿A resolver qué? ¿Habrían descubierto ya la identidad de la acosadora? Si era así, ¿por qué no le habían dicho nada?

Gruñó en voz alta. Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Intentó llamarlos durante el resto del día, usando su móvil a hurtadillas entre clases o pidiendo permisos excesivos para salir del salón, pero no tuvo respuesta. Ninguno de ellos. Por un momento pensó en llamar a su hermano, creyendo que de tener un problema habrían acudido a él, sin embargo, descartó la idea rápidamente… ninguno de ellos se atrevería a contarle sobre su falsa relación con Haru, ¿cierto?

**16:20 horas. Estación del tren.**

Haru volvió a mirar discretamente hacia su móvil. Las llamadas de Gou se habían detenido unos veinte minutos antes, lo que era un alivio para todos, excepto para él. Algo en su interior —no sabía exactamente qué—, parecía revolverse tan sólo de pensar que habían dejado a la chica sola, sin decirle absolutamente nada. También le incomodaba saber que tendría que quedarse ahí, esperando, porque el resto del equipo consideraba peligrosa la idea de llevarlo donde Rin… en realidad, si se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez sí era peligroso, no obstante, eso no justificaba que lo dejaran solo en un lugar tan seco como aquel.

**16:20 horas. Tren.**

—Estará bien— dijo Rei, tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente—. Haruka-senpai es amigo de Rin-chan-san, ¿cierto? Él comprenderá lo que está pasando

Los otros dos se limitaron a asentir. Aunque todos querían creer eso, no podían estar seguros de nada. Rin siempre había resaltado por ser un hermano protector; durante su infancia, solía meterse en problemas cuando alguien molestaba a Gou, y ahuyentaba a la mayoría de los chicos, diciendo que nunca permitiría a alguien dañar a su hermanita. Considerando eso, era posible que la idea de saber a Gou en la mira de una acosadora —nada cuerda—, no le gustara nada.

**16:20 horas. Estación del tren.**

Mantenía el celular en su mano, jugueteando con él, abriéndolo y cerrándolo, como si eso pudiera alejar la tentación de llamarla. Estaba seguro de que esa era justamente una de las emergencias que Makoto había previsto tantas veces, en las que el celular no parecía tan inútil. No obstante, algo lo detenía… probablemente la idea de que Gou podría meterse en problemas.

Se incorporó de golpe, incapaz de soportar la frustración revolviéndole las ideas. Se sentía así. Revuelto. No entendía por qué las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas de un momento a otro, por qué había terminado en la mirada de alguna mujer desquiciada y por qué Gou estaba justo en el medio de todo, corriendo tanto o más peligro que él mismo.

—¿Haruka-senpai?

Por un momento creyó que había sido su imaginación, que la presión del momento estaba volviéndolo loco, pero el peso de la mirada ajena era demasiado real. Se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos, como si la pelirroja fuera a marcharse sólo por eso, lo había visto en un programa de televisión, algunos animales se quedaban muy quietos, haciéndose los muertos para evitar el peligro… excepto que Gou no era un depredador fácil de engañar.

—Haruka-senpai—volvió a llamar ella, con firmeza.

Gou más confundida que molesta, pero eso no aminoraba el temor de Haru. ¿Qué iba a hacer si le preguntaba algo? Nagisa le había advertido que no revelara la verdad bajo ninguna circunstancia por su propio bien y el de la pequeña Matsuoka. Pero ella estaba ahí, con esa mirada penetrante clavada en él y no podía ser indiferente por más que lo quisiera. Nadie podía.

—Haruka-senpai, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Se encogió muy levemente de hombros, como si hubiera tenido un sobresalto. A pesar de estar frente a la pelirroja, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que, al hacerlo, perdería toda oportunidad, así que mantuvo una mirada evasiva, como era su costumbre cuando se sentía incómodo.

—Caballa—dijo finalmente, a secas.

—¿Qué? —Gou frunció en entrecejo, sin entender.

—Se terminó la caballa en casa

—Así que… ¿vas al mercado? —enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con confusión.

Tal vez no era tan difícil. Tal vez los delfines tenían su propia técnica para evitar el peligro, y no necesitaba hacerse el muerto. Asintió suavemente en respuesta a la pregunta.

—Con que es así. En ese caso, te acompañaré— sentenció la chica.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia el tren, pensó que hubiera sido mejor hacerse el muerto mientras tuvo la oportunidad.

**16:40 horas. Piscina del Instituto Samezuka.**

Tres pares de ojos asomaron por la ventanilla que daba a la piscina. El equipo de Samezuka estaba entrenando, justo como sospechaban. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, esperarían a que la práctica terminara antes de abordar a Rin y contarle todo. Seguro que saldría bien.

**16:45 hora. Mercado.**

Haru había evitado el tema de los otros fingiendo que no escuchaba las preguntas de Gou, hasta que ella se dio por vencida.

—Ha estado bastante tranquila— dijo, paseando la mirada entre la gente del mercado—. Ya sabes, _ella._

Nanase lo meditó un momento antes de asentir. Era cierto que no habían tenido ninguna experiencia desagradable en los últimos días, pero algo le decía que no debían confiarse. Apretó algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Crees que deberíamos parar? Quiero decir, con la actuación

Por primera vez en el día, el moreno la miró realmente a los ojos y encontró en su mirada algo que no podía describir, alguna especie de angustia incomprensible. Supuso que era a causa de la presión ejercida sobre ella por las últimas experiencias y, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, sintió que debía hacerla de alguna manera. Quería hacerla sentir mejor. Así, las palabras fluyeron hasta sus labios sin previo aviso.

—Rin estará bien—. Eso era. Saber que su hermano estaría apoyándola seguro la haría sentir mejor.

—¿Onii-chan? —La pelirroja ladeó el rostro suavemente. —¿Qué tiene que…

No le llevó demasiado tiempo relacionar todas las piezas. La forma tan extraña en que sus compañeros actuaban, las miradas evasivas de Haru, su presencia en la estación del tren, sin ningún rastro de los otros. Cuando por fin concluyó lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos como platos.

—Haruka-senpai, ¿dónde están los otros? —en su interior, aún albergaba la esperanza de estar equivocada. Haru miró a otro lado y tragó saliva—. Senpai— dio un paso al frente, y Haru retrocedió en respuesta—. Dame tu móvil.

Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Al final, Gou terminó consiguiendo el teléfono móvil de Haru haciendo uso de la fuerza psicológica que podía ejercer sobre cualquiera. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, hizo una llamada.

—_Shhh Haru, ahora no podemos hablar. Rin está saliendo del entrenamiento, así que tendrás que aguantar un rato más ahí._

Apenas Nagisa colgó el teléfono, el estruendo resonó en toda la calle.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué están haciendo en Samezuka? —miró a su compañero con una fiereza que lo obligó a confesar.

—Supimos que Rin se enteró de todo así que fueron ahí para aclarar las cosas con él y evitar que siga molesto— dijo, sin respirar, y al finalizar se sintió mucho de mejor.

No se molestó en responder. Volvió a marcar el número de Nagisa, luego el de Rei y el de Makoto. Todos estaban apagados. No dio tiempo a nada más, tomó la mano de Haru y corrió hacia la estación del tren, rogando que el resto de sus compañeros no confesaran nada.

**17:30 horas. Piscina del Instituto Samezuka.**

Frunció el entrecejo y gruñó. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamarlo a esa hora de vuelta a la piscina? Todas las lucen del área estaban apagadas, haciendo que aquello pareciera una broma torpe. Si era así, encontraría al responsable y doblaría su rutina diaria como castigo. Nadie iba a jugarle un mal truco al capitán del equipo.

—¡Oye! —llamó, distinguiendo una silueta vaga en el fondo del cuarto—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De pronto, todas las luces se encendieron, cegándolo por un momento.

—¿Makoto? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Hola, Rin-chan

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Detrás de él, Nagisa y Rei aparecieron para cerrar las puertas. Sí, estaban dispuestos a permanecer ahí, encerrados, hasta que la furia de Rin desapareciera. Era un sacrificio necesario.

_For the team._

—¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto?

—Descuida, Rin-chan —intervino el rubio—, esto es sólo por seguridad. En cuando Mako-chan termine de hablar y estemos seguros de que no saldrás a tomar venganza, te dejaremos ir.

Rin gruñó más alto.

—¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de…

—Descuida— interrumpió Nagisa—. Sabemos que estás molesto, pero debes escuchar toda la historia antes

—Recuerda que Haru es nuestro amigo, y todo esto ha sido por su bien— complementó Makoto

—Además, Gou-san no ha estado en ningún tipo de peligro, no la hemos dejado sola desde el ataque de la acosadora— concluyó Rei.

La mandíbula de Rin pareció salirse de lugar.

—¿Que Gou… qué? —sus palabras sonaban cuidadosas, pero enfurecidas.

—Sabemos que al hacerse pasar por la novia de Haru-chan ella también está en la mira de la acosadora, pero teníamos que hacer algo. Ella incluso invadió la piscina para llenarla de corazones. Haru-chan no podía soportarlo más, y Gou ha sido una gran ayuda desde entonces.

—Sólo déjanos explicarte y verás que las cosas no son como tú crees.

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir, si bien su rostro mantenía la misma expresión severa. Estaba claro que había algo de lo que debía enterarse, y no saldría de ahí sin hacerlo.

Punto por punto, Makoto le contó a Rin la historia sobre la acosadora que comenzó a perseguir a Haru y cómo, en algún momento, hacerlo pasar por un noviazgo falso había parecido la mejor solución. Le contó también sobre sus avances al encontrar la pequeña joya en el piso, luego del ataque a Gou, e hizo énfasis en que después de salvarla, Haru no la había dejado sola. Rin se limitó a escuchar con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Con que es así— dijo, cuando los otros terminaron su anécdota

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho desde el principio, no queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma, pero temíamos que te enfadaras con Haru y…

Los pasos a trote sobre el corredor los alertaron antes de que Gou y Haruka cruzaran las puertas de cristal. Apenas se cruzó con esos ojos azules, Rin se arrojó sobre ellos.

—¡Nanase! —lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y golpeó sus espalda contra una de las frías paredes—. ¡¿En qué has metido a Gou?!

—¡Onii-chan! —Gou trató de acercarse, pero Haru le dirigió una mirada que la detuvo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerla en peligro?! —cuestionó, con el rostro enfurecido. Haru lo miró con toda la seriedad que sus ojos de mar podían transmitir.

—No está en peligro— Rin abrió la boca para replicar, pero no le dio tiempo—. No voy a dejar que nada le pase.

Ambos sostuvieron un asfixiante duelo de miradas. Con la mano apoyada en el pecho, Gou sentía su corazón palpitar con la fuerza de un martillo que derrumba una pared.

Si bien no parecía más tranquilo, Rin terminó soltando a Haru ante el tacto de su hermana, que se aferraba suavemente a su brazo.

**18:30 horas.**

**Patio del Instituto Samezuka.**

Le había costado trabajo convencer a los demás de que estaba bien dejarla a solas con su hermano. Incluso mientras lo arrastraba hacia el exterior, el mayor de los Matsuoka no dejaba de mirar con enfado a sus amigos, mostrando sus afilados dientes de forma amenazadora.

—No puedes seguir con esto— sentenció finalmente. Ella meditó sus palabras con cuidado antes de responder.

—Papá siempre decía que debemos ayudar siempre que esté en nuestras manos, ¿recuerdas? Las buenas acciones siempre regresan.

—¿Así que estás poniéndote en peligro sólo por una vieja frase? —gruñó de nuevo.

Ella negó.

—Me gusta Haruka-senpai… es decir— se apresuró a aclarar, ante los ojos de plato de su hermano—. Siempre ha sido tu amigo, y creo que ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Además, deberías verlo cuando no puede entrar a la piscina. Así que es un buen chico, me gusta, igual que Makoto y los demás, y quiero ayudarlo.

—Hay muchas formas de ayudar que no pongan en riesgo tu seguridad, como llamar a la policía.

Gou rodeó el brazo de su hermano con ambas manos, cariñosamente.

—Estaré bien. Los chicos cuidan mucho de mí, nunca me dejan sola, ni siquiera dentro de la escuela— lo miró de soslayo, midiendo su respuesta—. Además, ahora que lo sabes todo, también estarás ahí para ayudarnos y para cuidarme, ¿cierto? Porque el capitán del equipo Samezuka no deja solo a un amigo que lo necesita.

Los dientes de rin rechinaron. ¿Cómo iba a contradecirla? Gou tenía una habilidad única para convencerlo.

**Jueves, 05:55 a.m. Casa de la familia Matsuoka.**

Cuando el timbre sonó, Gou todavía no terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Supuso que, con tal de no retrasarse, podría recogerlo en el camino.

—Buenos días, Gou-chan— saludó Makoto, con el resto del equipo detrás.

Después de la noche anterior, Rin había hecho prometer a los chicos (a base de amenazas) que no dejarían a su hermana sola en ningún momento posible. Incluso elaboró roles para acompañarla en casa, mientras su madre volvía del trabajo. Además de eso, todos debían acompañarla a la escuela y de regreso a casa cada día, sin excepción, y debían reportarle cualquier incidente nuevo. Si fallaban en alguna de esas cosas, seguro sufrirían la ira del hermano mayor.

Gou sonrió con resignación.

—Buenos días.

Luego de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, emprendieron el camino.

—Gou-chan, hoy también te ves muy bonita— dijo Nagisa, tratando de alegrar la conversación—. ¿No lo crees, Haru-chan?

Haru, que parecía distraído con la mirada en el horizonte, miró brevemente a la chica.

—Siempre es así— asintió, y Gou sonrió ampliamente.

De camino a la escuela, mientras los demás discutían sobre sus deberes pendientes, Haru y Gou pensaban en lo mucho que el malentendido con Rin les había enseñado:

Haru aprendió que los delfines sí tienen una técnica para evitar el peligro: se agrupan con otros delfines, con quienes pueden contar para defenderse de cualquier depredador. Justo como _Gou._

Gou, por su parte, descubrió que _Haru_ era único, no por su estilo para nadar, sino por la naturalidad de sus expresiones, y eso hacía de sus palabras y de su estilo en el agua, algo más que especial.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que admitir que entre más avanzo más trabajo me cuesta escribir, porque Haru tiene que desenvolverse más y me preocupa salirme del personaje original. A pesar de eso, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por continuar la historia de forma decente.

Sé que todavía hay muchos misterios y cosas inconclusas aquí, pero les prometo que ya va a empezar a revelarse más información sobre la acosadora.

Espero que disfrutaran de esta pequeña lectura. Una vez más, me disculpo porque de pronto parece que esto está abandonado.

Les deseo un excelente día, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció y cómo puedo mejorar.

Besos y abrazos para todxs. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 6: Escapemos juntos

Y como siempre, renazco de entre las cenizas de mi ausencia. Ya sé que siempre es lo mismo, y que no tengo cara para disculparme, pero aquí les dejo todo mi cariño convertido en un nuevo capítulo de la historia.

Este capi va dirigido para la NaranjaMorada, como su segundo regalo de cumpleaños, y para todxs lxs que me leen aun, a pesar de mi falta de constancia.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Operación S.O.S.**

**Viernes, 07:00 hrs. Casa de la familia Nanase.**

**Objetivo: Haru.**

—¿Algo?

—No— la voz de Rei era apenas un suspiro.

Esa mañana, cuando Makoto llegó a casa de Haru, él se había marchado sin llegar tampoco a casa de Gou. Luego, en la escuela, no había aparecido en clases. Pensaron que tal vez estaría en la piscina, pero no había señales de él; tampoco estaba en ninguno de los salones o en la azotea.

—Vayamos al club. Tal vez volvió ahí— sugirió Makoto, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico—. Si no podemos encontrarlo, tendremos que llamar a la policía.

Los demás asintieron, tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de comenzar la carrera de nuevo. La manager del equipo seguía el ritmo de sus compañeros, cuando una idea llegó a su mente. Se detuvo un momento y se desvió de su camino, sin avisar nada. Corrió tanto como su condición le permitió y, mientras sus pulmones rogaban una ruta de escape para aquella tortura, se prometió que volvería a hacer algún deporte a partir del día siguiente. Disminuyó el paso, acercándose silenciosamente a su destino.

_Ahí._

Estaba de espalda, pero no cabía duda de que era él. A pesar de que nunca había visitado ese lugar con los chicos, lo había hecho con su hermano, y sabía gracias a él que era uno de los favoritos de Haru. Avanzó despacio.

—Haruka-senpai— llamó, en voz queda. Él giró el rostro sobre el hombro para mirarla; sus ojos azules se veían tan… tristes, que Gou no pudo evitar otra vez la sensación de querer protegerlo. Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella misma lo supiera—. Lo siento.

Haru se giró, esta vez hasta quedar totalmente frente a ella. No entendía por qué estaba disculpándose.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada… real por ti, senpai— explicó ella, en respuesta a su mirada interrogante—. Quisiera ayudarte, en verdad, pero no sé… —suspiró—. Lo siento.

—Gou…—dijo él, clavando la mirada al frente.

La pelirroja lo miró ahí, de frente al horizonte, con los ojos clavados en el mar, y entonces entendió.

_Después del ataque sufrido por Gou en los vestidores, la acosadora había estado bastante tranquila… hasta la noche en que Rin se enteró del acuerdo entre Haru y Gou. Al volver a casa, Haru encontró una foto de Rin sosteniéndolo contra la pared de la piscina, sobre la que alguien había escrito, con rotulador rojo, la frase "¿PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO?". Pese a la renuencia de Haru a compartir su vida personal, terminó mostrándole el mensaje a sus compañeros, pensando que debían estar alerta en caso de que intentaran atacar a Gou otra vez._

—_Es como si estuviera siempre cerca— dijo Makoto._

—_Es escalofriante— le secundó Nagisa, quien por primera vez parecía preocupado._

—_Makoto-san tiene razón— Rei ladeó la cabeza, justo como hacía al analizar un problema físico_

—_Es escalofriante— repitió Nagisa. Tal vez estaba en shock o algo por el estilo_

—_Lo que quiero decir— Rei se puso de pie, con un brillo especial en la mirada—… es que parece estar siempre cerca porque lo está. ¿De qué otra forma podría haber sabido lo de Rin-chan-san?_

—_Ya sabíamos que era alguien de la escuela _

—_No—tajó el de lentes—. No es sólo la escuela. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido, un simple estudiante, la dirección de Haru? ¿Y lo de Samezuka?_

—_Debe estar siguiéndolo— meditó Gou en voz alta._

—_Pero no demasiado cerca— asintió Rei—. La pregunta en la foto significa que no sabe realmente qué fue lo que pasó. Es decir, estuvo ahí, pero no lo bastante cerca para escuchar la discusión._

—_Por eso no ha creído la historia de Haru y Gou, ha estado observándolos todo el tiempo— complementó Makoto._

—_Es escalofriante— repitió Nagisa, sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto de desagrado._

—_Creo que esto es mucho más serio de lo que pensamos— meditó el castaño, mirando a Haru con angustia—. Deberíamos contárselo a alguien mayor._

_La sala se llenó de silencio. Sabían que Makoto tenía razón, no podían seguir arriesgándose de esa manera, incluso si contarle al director o a la policía tampoco sonaba precisamente grato._

_Al día siguiente, la puerta de la oficina principal se cerró con cautela a la mención de una acosadora. Makoto habló casi todo el tiempo, titubeante, tímido, preocupado. Los demás sólo escucharon y asintieron de vez en cuando, como confirmando la historia, ante la incredulidad del director de la profesora. Haru… bueno, Haru sólo se sentó ahí, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar detrás de la ventana, mientras Gou se debatía con sus ganas de sostenerle la mano para reconfortarlo; era como si estuviera en algún otro lugar, muy lejos de todos._

—El agua— masculló.

Como si hubiera presionado un botón mágico, Gou lo entendió.

Después de reprenderlos por haber ocultado algo tan serio a las autoridades escolares, el director decidió clausurar temporalmente el club de natación, pensando que permitir a Haru seguir nadando, era exponerlo plenamente en un lugar demasiado peligroso. Ese fue el único momento en que el moreno volvió en sí, para mirar al resto de las personas en la habitación.

Había pasado ya una semana de aquello; la policía vigilaba la escuela, la casa de Haru y la de la familia Matsuoka, convirtiendo a la falsa pareja en un par de prisioneros de seguridad; Haruka apenas si había podido tocar el agua desde entonces y, para terminar con todo, el director no parecía tener ni idea de quién estaba acosándolos desde hacía semanas. Con todo aquello, el delfín parecía cada vez más ausente, lejano incluso para sus amigos, que no habían alcanzado a comprender cuán afectado estaba, hasta su desaparición.

Haru sólo quería nadar con libertad, como antes de que la acosadora llegara.

—Haruka-senpai —llamó de nuevo la pelirroja.

Haru levantó ligeramente la cabeza, como señal de que estaba escuchando, aunque no volteó.

—Hay que escaparnos.

El moreno tardó un microsegundo en comprender lo que su manager le estaba proponiendo. Dio media vuelta, hasta quedar frente a ella, con los ojos azules llenos de confusión.

—Honestamente— explicó ella, con un gesto dramático y gracioso—, estoy cansada de pasarme todo el día encerrada en casa. Mi piel está más pálida de lo común por la falta de sol, ¿ves? —se estiró la piel de las mejillas, como un niño tratando de imitar a un monstruo, provocando que Haru suavizara su expresión—. Así que, antes de que ambos terminemos convertidos en feos vampiros, yo sugiero que nos escapemos. Juntos. No estoy segura de qué tan lejos podamos llegar en una situación tan improvisada, pero estoy segura de que será lo bastante lejos para relajarnos un poco y dejar de pensar en esa loca acosadora que seguro tendría que estar en una institución mental lejos de cualquier chico apuesto al que pueda atormentar porque quién…

Cuando alzó la vista, Nanase la miraba con el rostro ladeado, como tratando de descifrar todo lo que había dicho sin apenas respirar.

—Lo siento— se encogió de hombros—, creo que a veces divago un poco.

Él asintió tan naturalmente como hacía siempre.

—El punto es— continuó ella, después de un suspiro—, que un paseo nos vendría bien. No tenemos por qué decirle a los demás por el momento.

—No lo sé— mascullo el moreno, pensando en todos los sucesos recientes.

—Está bien, les enviaremos una nota.

Gou sabía que no era seguro incitar a Haru a huir por ahí sin ningún tipo de seguridad, pero a esas alturas, viendo sus párpados caídos y el azul de sus ojos tan opaco, creía que mantenerlo atado a un espacio de cuatro paredes libre de agua, era mucho más peligroso.

—Vamos, senpai— insistió—.Prometo que no permitiré que seas arrastrado cerca de ninguna otra chica, estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Cuidaremos el uno del otro.

Levantó la mano a forma de promesa, sintiendo que aquello sonaría como una promesa de amor para quien no estuviera enterado de la historia al fondo.

Finalmente, él asintió, sin dejar todas sus reservas de lado.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces vamos.

Gou lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró enérgicamente hasta la estación del tren. No se molestó en decirle a dónde iban, de hecho, Haru dudaba que ella misma lo supiera, pero de alguna manera aquello parecía estar bien. Mucho mejor que estar varado en la sala de su casa.

La pelirroja habló todo el camino: sobre el clima, sobre el transporte, su familia, sus amigas, los chicos de la escuela que le agradaban, los que no le agradaban, los futuros planes para el club de natación, las fiestas de cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de cada integrante del club Iwatobi, la tarea de ciencias en la que Rei le había ayudado, lo molesto que podía ser Nagisa a veces… era como si tuviera energía ilimitada para conversar. Y es que sabía que hacer a Haru hablar no sería fácil, pero quería distraerlo tanto como le fuera posible; él, por su lado, escuchaba y asentía con comentarios cortos y esporádicos, preguntándose de vez en cuando si todas las chicas hablaban tanto… ya se lo preguntaría a Makoto luego.

—Vamos— sin previo aviso, Gou lo arrastró fuera del tren.

A pesar de que se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ella, Nanase no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Rin días atrás. "No dejaré que nada le pase". ¿Y si la estaba poniendo en peligro? Entendía que ella quisiera alejarse, él también lo quería, pero…Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio el lugar al que habían arribado. Un parque acuático. Se quedó con los ojos como platos, admirando las olas dibujadas a cada lado del portón de acceso.

—Fue una buena idea, ¿eh? —la chica le dio un golpecito con el codo, sonriendo. Él asintió—. No es muy concurrido, pero hay bastante gente para pasar desapercibidos. Ninguna acosadora, no importa cuán hábil, podría hacer algo aquí. Estaremos seguros.

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Sujetó con firmeza la mano de su compañera y se dirigió hacia el interior del parque a paso veloz.

—Haruka-senpai. Sé que estás emocionado, pero tenemos que hacer algunas compras antes.

La miró. ¿Qué clase de compras podrían ser necesarias en un momento así?

Trajes de baño. Claro. Él lo llevaba debajo de la ropa civil, como era su costumbre, pero ella llevaba el uniforme escolar. No entendía cómo las personas podían estar tan poco preparadas, pero decidió acompañarla de cualquier forma.

—Me pregunto cuál…—Gou recorría las perchas con la mano extendida, como si la ropa pudiera transmitir alguna vibra especial que, tarde o temprano, la haría saber cuál era el traje indicado. Finalmente tomó uno de dos piezas, con rayas blancas y rojas; la parte baja parecía una falda con dos capas cortas de holanes, mientras la pieza superior tenía un bonito moño al frente—. ¿Qué opinas, senpai?

—Ah… está… bien— se encogió de hombros

La pelirroja sonrió de lado. A esas alturas, ya entendía que esperar reacciones comunes de Haru era inútil, pues él no era común, así que se sintió satisfecha con sus palabras y compró el bañador, junto con otras prendas para vestir al salir.

Apenas pusieron un pie afuera, Haru se despojó de toda la ropa que le estorbaba y se lanzó a la piscina más cercana.

—¿Ha-Haruka-senpai? —Gou lo miró con una inmensa ternura. No imaginaba lo difícil que había tenido que ser todo aquel encierro para él.

Sus pensamientos sobre lo lindo que se veía así de libre, se vieron interrumpidos por un par de chicos a su lado, halagando su figura y su atuendo. Estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando su compañero apareció, con las gotas de agua haciéndolo lucir radiante; Haruka miró a los dos extraños con el ceño fruncido, tomó la mano de la pelirroja y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la arrastró hacia el interior de la piscina.

—¿Senpai? ¿Senpai? —la menor de la familia Matsuoka avanzaba a trompicones, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de él para no resbalar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Celos? No, seguro era sólo su preocupación por la acosadora… ¿verdad? Lo miró de espalda, apretando los labios antes la incógnita.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el agua alcanzaba la cintura de ella y un poco por debajo de los hombros de él. El chico miró hacia los alrededores, hasta cerciorarse de que aquellos chicos se habían marchado.

—¿Está todo bien?

Los ojos de su manager aparecieron debajo de él, grandes y curiosos. Al verla, el moreno dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada con toda obviedad.

—Vamos a nadar—fue su respuesta, antes de esconderse bajo el agua.

Durante el siguiente rato, el delfín nadó de un lado a otro de la piscina turística, reuniendo incluso a una pequeña audiencia a su alrededor. Por su parte, la pelirroja se limitó a chapotear por ahí, tratando de no entrometerse en el camino del profesional.

—Haruka-senpai— Gou lo interceptó mientras salía a tomar aire, porque parecía ser su única oportunidad—. ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres comer algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

—Deberíamos ir a comer algo—insistió—. Debes mantenerte bien sano para los próximos entrenamientos.

No había prestado suficiente atención, pero hubiera podido jurar que lo escuchó suspirar con resignación antes de acceder a su petición.

Comieron pescado en el restaurante del parque. No era caballa, pero al chico no pareció importarle demasiado, considerando que el agua le había regresado la vida a su mirada; estaba tan feliz, que quiso lanzarle de regreso a la piscina apenas terminaron la comida.

—¡No puedes entrar al agua ahora! —imperó, sosteniéndolo por el brazo—. Debes esperar un rato después de comer para volver al agua, o podrías sentirte mal.

_¡Aja! Otro suspiro de resignación._

Nunca antes había notado esa clase de gestos en él. Por supuesto que nunca antes había estado así de cerca de él, física y emocionalmente hablando, así que era posible que fuera algo común.

—Vamos, tengo una buena idea

Esta vez fue ella quien lo arrastró a una zona de picnics, donde las familias se reunían a descansar y conversar un rato, algunas mientras comían, otras mientras miraban a los turistas en las piscinas cercanas. La pelirroja se sentó debajo de un árbol, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Verdad que es bonito?

Él asintió suavemente, sentándose a su lado.

—Mi hermano y yo solíamos visitar un parque similar a este con mis padres. Creo que fue ahí donde Rin descubrió su talento para nadar. Al final del día, nos sentábamos todos sobre una manta y comíamos juntos.

La miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—Apenas nadaste… hace rato— nadie, excepto él mismo, hubiera podido saber con certeza si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación incoherente. Por suerte Gou lo entendió.

—No soy tan buena como ustedes— se encogió de hombros, como si hablara de algo inevitable—. Quiero decir, no voy a ahogarme en una piscina profunda, pero tampoco creo poder nadar… así.

—¿Tu hermano nunca te enseñó?

—En realidad—respondió, después de pensarlo unos segundos—, creo que fui yo quien nunca quiso intentarlo de forma seria.

—Puedo enseñarte

Los ojos de Gou se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello. Haru había luchado incluso en contra de la idea de enseñar a Rei, y estaba ofreciéndose, sin ningún tipo de coacción, para ayudarla

—… si quieres— complementó, al escuchar el silencio.

—¡Sí! Es decir… eso sería muy bueno, senpai. Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de él fuera apenas una mueca pintoresca.

—¡Ah! —Gou se levantó de un brinco—. Mamá. Olvidé completamente enviarle un mensaje… probablemente los chicos hablaran con ella, pero aun así creo que debería llamarla.

Él accedió con un gesto.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó de explicarle a su madre que estaba sana y salva y que volvería a casa pronto, Nanase ya estaba recostado en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados. Se recostó a su lado, con la extraña sensación de que en ese mismo momento, lado a lado con él, nada podía salir mal. Haru parecía haberse quedado dormido con los audífonos puestos. Se preguntó qué clase de música escucharía: ¿rock? ¿Jazz? ¿Música clásica? ¿Hip Hop? De pronto se percató de lo mucho que ignoraba sobre él o, visto desde una perspectiva mucho más alentadora, lo mucho que podía aprender todavía.

Giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar boca abajo, apoyó ambos brazos en el suelo y la barbilla en los brazos. Miró a Haru como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes.

-Me pregunto si tienes una idea de lo apuesto que eres-murmuró, sólo para ellos dos. En realidad, sólo para ella, pues él permanecía completamente ajeno a la mirada de la pelirroja.

Observó su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, sus dedos largos enredados alrededor del aparato musical y sus cabellos levantarse con la brisa. Tal vez estaba soñando algo agradable, porque sus labios estaban semicurvados en una especie de sonrisa. Extendió su mano hacia él, despacio, acomodando un mechón de esos cabellos oscuros.

-¿Gou?- llamó él, abriendo los ojos.  
-¡S-senpai! Lo siento, no quise despertarte, yo sólo… quería asegurarme de que no tenías fiebre- dio la primera explicación que le vino a la cabeza. Obviamente no había sido una buena idea.  
-Está bien- dijo el moreno, quitándose los audífonos. No parecía molesto-. Es difícil dormir aquí.

¿Difícil? ¡¿Eso quería decir que había estado despierto todo el tiempo?! ¿La habría escuchado antes? Probablemente los audífonos no lo habían dejado escuchar nada de cualquier forma, ¿cierto?

-¿Q-quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció, tratando de superar el hecho de que prácticamente se le había declarado sin saberlo.

Él la escrutó con esos intensos ojos azules y asintió. Al parecer, ya no tenía interés por volver al agua tan rápido.

-Está bien- suspiró. Con suerte, algún poder divino la ayudaría y él olvidaría todo lo que había escuchado mientras dormía… o algún hoyo en la tierra se la tragaría antes de que Haru volviera en sí.

Se acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos negros. Le acarició con delicadeza, con paciencia y cariño. Él cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Puedes usar tus audífonos, senpai- sugirió la pelirroja-. Te ayudará a relajarte.

Él se puso sólo uno de los artefactos circulares.

-¿Sólo uno? –cuestionó, intrigada.  
-Hm- asintió él-. Es bueno estar atento.

Aunque el color rojo le subió por todo el rostro, Gou no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó ahí, acariciándole el cabello, admirándolo dormir, mientras el MP3 tocaba algo que no recordaba haber escuchado antes:

_She's a whistle on the wind  
Feather on the breeze  
She is sunlight on the sea  
She's a soft summer rain  
Falling gently through the trees…  
__And I love her._

**Viernes, 20:00 hrs. Casa de la familia Matsuoka.**

—Definitivamente hoy fue un gran día— la menor de los Matsuoka estiró los brazos, mucho más relajada que al comienzo del día.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa. Sabía que le esperaba una larga reprimenda de su madre, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, definitivamente haría las mismas cosas. Excepto declararse tontamente mientras Haru dormía, claro.

—Lo fue— consintió él, mirándola directamente a los ojos

—Somos un buen equipo, después de todo

Esperando una respuesta, se encontró directamente con la mirada de él, fija sobre su rostro.

—Gou…—él parecía distinto, demasiado concentrado, como si le costara trabajo terminar la oración.

—¿Pasa algo, senpai? ¿Te sientes mal? —viéndolo así, lo primero que pensó fue que había pescado un resfriado en el parque; levantó su mano para tocarle la frente y asegurarse, pero él la sujetó en el camino.

—Gracias— dijo, finalmente, con sus manos aún reunidas.

Por un momento no supo qué responder. ¿Qué se dice después de algo así? No eran las palabras, sino lo mucho que él transmitía. Finalmente sonrió con la misma dulzura con la que él parecía mirarla.

—Cuando quieras, senpai.

La luz de la casa se encendió, indicando peligro.

—Será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres recibir el regaño también. Ve con cuidado, ¿sí? Los chicos deben estar esperándote en la estación.

Él asintió, emprendiendo la marcha de regreso a casa. Ella se quedó mirándolo, hasta que su madre la obligó a entrar. Ambos sonreían a pesar de todo, porque ese día, hicieron algo más que nadar o dormir a la sombra de un árbol.

* * *

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Esta vez quería hacerle un capítulo a Haru y a Gou solitos, porque ya se lo merecían.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta actualización, si fue así, por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y sugerencias. Son un amor con ojitos y dedos.

Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en facebook (con el mismo nombre que aquí), donde publico los links inmediatos de mis actualizaciones y algunos textos que no entran en la categoría de FF, como microcuentos.

Nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos y abrazos apachurradores!


End file.
